A Slow Day
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: It's a slow day for Team 5D's. So what happens when they decide to listen to music? One-shot complete.


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor any of these songs. This is my first one shot, so don't get mad at me, kay? Please review! Extremly sorry to say, due to a certian circumstance, the lyrics of the songs will not be posted.

**A Slow Day**

It was a slow day for Team 5D's. Everyone was lounging around in the garage, listening to music and doing any other personal business. Yusei sat cross-legged on the couch, ipod in one hand; earbuds firmly jammed in his ears. The other hand typing away on a mini computer. Bruno was sitting at a table, tounge poking out as he worked with a screwdriver to fix his own, custom made ipod. After a few minutes, the bluenette sat back, putting on a pair of old headphones with a contented smile. Crow was in the recliner upstairs. The tail signer had his itouch on shuffle mode as he flipped through the pages of a book. Akiza's own ipod nano was connected to the computer as she perfected an essay for school. The burgandy haired female smiled as the music only she could listen to flowed through her head. Jack leaned against the wall as all this was happening. His violet eyes were closed as his head nodded in time to the music emitting from his white earbuds connected to the ipod shuffe hanging around his neck. Luna and Leo lay on the floor, stomachs to the ground and feet in the air as the twins quietly helped each other finish some algebra homework. Upon completion, the teal haired kids dug out their own ipods from their backpacks, eager to relax.

The peace continued for awhile, then ceased to exist as Yusei none to gently slammed his mini computer shut. He seemed aggravated.

" S'the matter, Yus'? Crow looked a bit startled at his friends sudden temper.

"It's quiet in here. It's too quiet! I can't stand it anymore!" yelled Yusei. He stood up, earbuds ripping away from his ears; ipod falling safetly on the soft cushions of the couch. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's just too quiet!"

Akiza nodded in agreement. "Listening to music is soothing, but the silence outside me is a bit unsettling."

Crow carefully dogeared the page he was on, closed and set his book down. " How 'bout a karaoke contest then?" he said cheerfully. "It would break the silence."

Jack stared at the ginger male as if he'd lost his mind. "You crazy? Hell no!"

Crow smirked, amused. "Oh, so Jack, the 'King' is scared to sing?"

Jack growled softly. "You. Are. Dead."

Yusei shrugged. "Why not?" he said indifferently. "As you said Crow, it would break the silence." The lead signer went over to a shelf of assorted items, and chose one of them, hooking the chosen merchendise to the television.

"A karaoke set. Bruno made it." he explained to the puzzled looks pointed his direction. "Shall I go first?"

Yusei attached his ipod and scrolled down his song list, choosing the song titled _If I Die Young_. His voice was deep and smooth, and quite enjoyable to listen to.

As the last strain of music died away, Yusei flumped down on the floor. "Whew, that was fun! Jack, you next, how 'bout it?"

Jack took the proffered microphone, and unattaching Yusei's ipod, he attached his own shuffle and clicked on a song labled _Viva la Vida_. Jack's singing voice was rough, but not without a flair of its own.

Crow grinned as Jack finished his song. "Nice Jack! Now gimme! S'my turn!" Rushing down the stairs, he snatched the microphone from Jack's hands, replaced his ipod shuffle with his own itouch, and after a few minutes, chose the song _Me against the world_. As Crow sang, the team noticed he had good control of his voice pitchings, and was unique in it's own way.

Crow laughed as it ended. "Awesome! Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan is the best! Here, Akiza, your turn!" He was still chuckling as he handed the mike over to Akiza.

Akiza tosses Crow his itouch, the latter barely catching it, admist much laughter. Ignoring it, the claw signer decided to go with the song _Angel of Darkness._

Her voice was husky and thick, but beautiful nonetheless. She blushed crimson, and modestly handed the mike over to Bruno, who solemnly accepted it. He gave Akiza back her nano, and place his ipod in its place. He then continued to sing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

The genius mechanics voice was quiet but sweet. The way he sang left just a lingering sadness in the air that quickly evaporated as Luna took possession of the microphone. Plugging in her ipod, she chose without hesitation, the song _My Immortal._

The young childs voice was pure and full of innocence. Everyone had listened intently, enchanted, and the spell had only broken when Luna stopped singing. She handed the microphone off to her twin brother, Leo. He smiled, struggled to attach his own device, then procceded to sing _I'm Just a Kid._

Everyone laughed when Leo finished. His voice was a tad high for his age, but fun to listen to anyway. Yusei broke in to say, "Look at the time. It sure made a fool out of us today."

Everyone turned their attention to the clock. 9:00. Akiza, Luna, and Leo hastily gathered up their things, thanks Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno for the fun afternoon, and headed home.

After they left, the rest of the gang went up to bed, exhasted, but happy, and each with their own thoughts. _  
><em>


End file.
